May I ask you a question?
by Iamsiameseifyouplease
Summary: Fluffy two-shot: Reid wants to bring something to the quarterly cooking class at Rossi's.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a quick little two shot that I came up with over the weekend. I'm still working on my longer fic Boomerang. I hate people who whine for reviews but I've only gotten one on Boomerang so I may discontinue it if people aren't interested. I'll post the second half of this in a few days. Thanks!**

It was late on a Friday afternoon. The team had arrived home several hours earlier from a two day trip working a case in Burlington, VT. They had spent the remainder of the afternoon working on the always too high stack of paperwork and case files. Rossi was alone in his office when he suddenly saw Reid standing in the doorway.

Rossi turned his head to acknowledge that he was aware of Reid's presence. "May I…I ask you something?" Reid stuttered nervously.

"Yea" Rossi answered returning his gaze to the paperwork on his desk.

Reid closed the door to Rossi's office causing Rossi to once again look at Reid when he heard the door latch. "What's going on?" Rossi asked now intrigued.

"I..I don't w..want the…e others to know but w…would it be ok if I brought someone to t…tomorrow night's cooking lesson?" Reid asked as he twisted his hands slightly and began to blush.

"You want to bring someone?" Rossi asked slowly.

"Yea w…we thought a…at your house would well, it would be more private and I…I'm just really nervous and I don't know how everyone is going to react and I just thought it's private there and just us but I don't want the others to know because she wants to see the reactions but I didn't want to just bring her without asking and w…would it be ok? She's going to bake bread. I told her you said no one needs to bring anything but she really wants to but if you want me to tell her no." Reid stammered.

"No bread is ok. So you're seeing someone?" Rossi asked.

"See I knew there would be questions, we're profilers. But she doesn't want everyone to know but I told her you could, would probably keep the secret for 26 hours and she doesn't want to be rude and just show up. Ok I'll tell you but please don't tell the others. Do you remember when we had that case t… the vampirist murders with Detective Kim in Los Angeles and on the plane there JJ asked about Lila and I kinda deflected? Well i…it's her." Reid explained.

"I asked JJ about that case. She showed me the case file - the actress Lila Archer. JJ told me there was an attraction between you and Lila. She's gorgeous but that was six years ago." Rossi said slightly confused.

"Yea t…that's why I'm concerned that everyone is going to be upset with me." Reid explained.

"Have you been seeing her the whole time?" Rossi inquired.

"No well yea well sort of. It's complicated. W…we've been together s…she spends a week here every month with me but w…we're not dating well n…not anymore." Reid stammered.

"Well then what?" Rossi asked feeling like he was trying to pull teeth.

"Oh God, she is going to kill me. I'll be sleeping on the sofa for a month. Please, please, please don't tell the others. She really wants us to tell them together. O…ok well we dated for about a year then several weeks after the Tobias Henkle case we got engaged and w…we've b…been married for almost five years." Reid stated.

"Spencer that's wonderful." Rossi enthused as he walked to Reid and gave him a big hug and kisses on both cheeks. "but I don't understand the timing." Rossi continued.

"Her show i…it wasn't renewed. They wrapped the last episode about two weeks ago and she flew here on Wednesday. Only this time she's not going back. She'll be here with me permanently." Reid enthused with a huge smile on his face.

"I understand sort of but why didn't you tell us." Rossi asked.

"I thought I'd let her explain that part. She'll do it better than I can. So it's ok if I bring her and y…you won't tell the others and she'll bake bread." Reid stammered.

"I won't tell the others. Tell her I'm looking forward to meeting her and I think she's very kind to bake bread. I know how time consuming baking bread is." Rossi said.

"Thanks" Reid said before he turned towards the door.

"Oh and Reid, why don't you plan to arrive about 7:15pm so you're the last ones in the door." Rossi suggested as Reid turned back to look at him again.

"Oh yea, great idea. Thanks." Reid said before he almost walked into the closed office door. He quickly recovered and exited the room after giving Rossi a wave.

Rossi looked at his watch. It was just before 5pm. He knew he wouldn't be able to concentrate on his work now. Besides he had a lot to do before the team's quarterly cooking lesson at his mansion the next evening. Rossi let his mind wander as he began cleaning up his desk and getting ready to go home. It was certainly going to be an intriguing evening. Although he would never admit it to Reid, he had occasionally watched Lila's show. He had first discovered it out of curiosity after reading the case file. The plotlines of the show were weak. The show clearly wasn't geared toward men his age but David Rossi considered himself a connoisseur. He appreciated the beauty of Lila and her castmates. There were worse ways to spend an evening alone at his mansion than enjoying a snifter of cognac while admiring a bevy of beautiful young bikini clad women. He couldn't help wondering however about Reid's attraction to the young woman with the body worthy of a sports illustrated swimsuit edition cover. Yes Reid was a man but if Rossi had to profile a partner for Reid, he would never have guessed that Lila Archer would be the one or at least the first one to become Mrs. Spencer Reid. While Morgan was convinced Reid knew nothing about sexuality Rossi did not agree. Reid was certainly well read about both normal and abnormal sexual practices and he had seen numerous naked females although most of them were dead. But Rossi always thought Reid would first be attracted to a female because of her intellect and the physical would be secondary.

Rossi steeled himself as he turned out the light to his office. He knew he could cover if necessary but hoped he wouldn't need to answer any questions from the other members of the team. Unfortunately he saw a confused looking Morgan who immediately asked. "What's up with Reid?"

"He is bringing bread, tomorrow night." Rossi said as he walked passed Morgan.

"And it took him 15 minutes to tell you that?" Morgan asked.

With his back to Morgan and a smirk on his face, Rossi replied "You know how he gets."

"I suppose, ok have a good night. I'll see you tomorrow." Morgan replied as Rossi rounded the corner.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here's part 2. I hope everyone enjoys it. Thanks for the reviews and please keep them coming. Hints/Clues to Boomerang are at the bottom.**

The next evening shortly after 7pm, Rossi was in his kitchen talking to Hotch, Prentiss and JJ when the doorbell rang. Rossi answered it and was relieved to see Morgan and Garcia. Garcia entered the house followed by Morgan who handed Rossi a large brown grocery store bag. "What is this?" Rossi asked as the threesome made their way back to the kitchen island where the others were standing.

"Wine" Morgan said casually

"I told you not to bring anything besides I've already picked out a champagne that I think will be very appropriate for this evening" Rossi said chastising Morgan.

"Hey Morgan, you're just trying to make the rest of us look bad." Prentiss teased.

"No I just don't want to be outdone by the kid." Morgan replied

"What's Spence done?" JJ asked

"He's bringing bread." Rossi said casually

"Bread, oh come on Morgan. Reid is probably just bringing a couple packaged loaves of white sandwich bread from the grocery store. I'm sure it's nothing to feel outdone about" Prentiss said with a laugh.

Just then the doorbell rang. Hotch said "I'll get it, Dave." before he quickly headed to the door. When he opened the door he said in a surprised voice. "Oh Morgan, the kid has outdone you." Reid said something to Hotch in a hushed whisper which the others were unable to hear. Seconds later as Rossi headed in their direction, Hotch added "Oh my yes the kid has definitely outdone you." The group who was now looking in that direction then saw a pair of suntanned, manicured hands resting briefly on Hotch's upper back as she gave him a hug.

"Reid, brought a date." Prentiss said in a surprised tone that was half statement and half question.

Hotch then stepped back and allowing the group to fully see Reid's blonde companion. She was dressed simply but beautifully in a floral wrap skirt that came to just above her knees, a matching tank top and flats. JJ gasped slightly causing Morgan momentarily to turn his head toward her. As Rossi hugged Lila and Hotch patted Reid's shoulder, Garcia whispered "Is that…"

"Lila Archer" Morgan quickly answered. Hotch took a grocery store bag from Reid and returned to the kitchen. Rossi followed Hotch. Both men were smirking. Lila blushed slightly and bite her lower lip as she walked toward Morgan with Reid behind her, his hand resting protectively on her lower back. "Lila, how long has it been? Five years?" Morgan asked as he accepted her embrace while giving Reid who was beaming proudly a confused stare.

"Six" Lila said as she stepping out of his embrace.

"Baby, you remember JJ?" Reid asked as Lila offered JJ a warm hug which was awkwardly accepted.

Hearing the endearment, Prentiss said "Baby" to no one in particular.

Garcia who was standing behind JJ gasped as she got an up close view of the yellow gold wedding band and matching diamond solitaire on the third finger of Lila's left hand. "This is Garcia" Reid said with a happy laugh.

"Oh I've wanted to meet you. If it wasn't for you Spence and I might not be here." Lila said sincerely as she hugged Garcia who was stunned and momentarily silent.

"And last but not least Prentiss. This is Lila." Reid said.

"I see that." Prentiss replied.

"Dave, if you need a sous chef, I'd love to help." Lila said after hugging Prentiss.

"You could slice the bread." Rossi replied noting the confusion among the women and Morgan. Having been warned by her husband that Morgan and the women would probably have a more difficult time understanding the couple's secrecy, Lila was happy to return to the other end of the kitchen island and the relative safety of Rossi and Hotch. Reid followed her while gazing lovely at her bottom.

"Ok so um your married and on a date with Spencer. Your husband doesn't have a problem with your friendship?" Garcia asked protectively.

Lila looked at Garcia dumbfounded, then began to laugh, and briefly placed her left hand over her mouth causing Garcia to wince at the sight of her rings. "Oh my gosh. I'm sorry. Sweetheart, you've always said they um treated you like a little kid but wow." She said still chuckling as she looked at Reid.

"Alright children I guess Daddy needs to give you kids a lesson in profiling 101." Rossi said.

"I thought Hotch was the group Dad." Lila said to Reid in a confused voice.

"We're a 21st century family – two dads and no mom." Hotch quickly interjected as Rossi glared at him.

"Ok let's pretend we're in a hotel lobby people watching. We see a couple 30ish walk through the lobby touching, relaxed with each other, talking perhaps laughing, giving each other loving looks, maybe we hear a few endearments, and then we notice she's wearing a wedding ring and our first thought is?" Rossi asks

"Yea but this is Reid..." Morgan began but quickly stopped when Hotch scowled at him.

"Oh, oh I know. They're a married couple like to each other." Garcia said with one hand waving in the air.

"Very good." Rossi said.

A shocked JJ said "Spence you're married.

Prentiss interjected "You naughty, boy"

"Why didn't you say anything man? Didn't you trust us?" Morgan asked sadly his voice tinged with irritation.

"Lila could you explain? You it…it just sounds it makes sense when you explain it." Reid stammered.

"Sure, well when we first started dating…we…I mean I think every couple is like this…we didn't know where it would go, we didn't want to get everyone's hopes up and embarrass ourselves although fairly quickly we or at least I realized Spence was the one. When we got married, we knew we didn't want to go public. Spence was concerned about my safety especially since I would be flying back and forth and he wouldn't be in LA. I was also concerned because I didn't want the press trying to turn case press conferences into interviews about us. Your work is so important." Lila explained

"But we're not the public." Morgan said becoming slightly exasperated.

"Let her finish." Rossi said as Lila finished cutting the bread. Realizing she was done with the bread, Rossi then continued "If you'd like to open and serve the champagne while I sear the chicken breasts."

"Oh Spence can do that." Lila replied casually

"Don't put a hole in Rossi's ceiling." JJ cautioned.

"Oh no we have champagne all the time. Spence has gotten quite adept." Lila interjected.

"Spence and adept are not exactly two words I'd put in the same sentence." Prentiss said dryly.

"Oh good one girlfriend." Garcia added.

"Ladies, and I'm using the term loosely, let her finish answering Morgan's question." Hotch said.

"Oh yes right. I'm sorry. So when we got married, we talked about telling all of you. I wanted him to tell you. He said no though because I didn't feel I could tell anyone, trust anyone. So he said it wouldn't be fair to tell you. He is so sweet." Lila finished as Reid having open the champagne and poured it into glasses began passing it around to his teammates.

"So um how long have you two been married?" A still stunned JJ managed to squeak out.

"Almost five years." Reid replied in a matter of fact tone as he handed her a glass of champagne.

"Five years and we missed everything, the wedding, reception, showers." Garcia complained.

"You really shouldn't have poured any for me." A blushing Lila gently chastised Reid as he returned to her side, put his arm around her, and kissed her hair after quietly whispering an apology. They then gave each other long adoring looks as Reid too blushed.

Having witnessed her refusal to accept the alcoholic beverage which she had just admitted they drank often and the exchange between the young married couple, Hotch said beaming "Reid old man congratulations."

"What, what am I missing now?" Garcia asked.

"Seems Lila's been baking more than bread. She's got a little Reid bun in the oven." Rossi said.

"A baby genius." Prentiss interjected.

"Did you tell Rossi that too?" Morgan asked getting irritated again.

"No" Reid said firmly.

"I haven't seen the doctor, yet. So we need to have it confirmed but" Lila explained

"She, we just took a p…pregnancy test this morning. The package claims it is 99% accurate if you follow the directions" Reid added with yet another broad smile.

* * *

HINTS/CLUES

TO

BOOMERANG

BELOW

IF

YOU

DON'T

WANT

TO

READ

THEM

STOP

NOW

1)What does a boomerang do?

2)What is the theme of all my fanfics?


End file.
